


Star Gazing and Lovers

by laadychat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, mailee, mailee week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Mai has a crush. She doesn't know how to deal with it exactly and Ty Lee wasn't making it any easier.For Mailee Week 2021<3
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Flowers

"It's okay, not a big deal." 

Mai took in a slow breath. When was she ever this nervous before? This was Ty Lee, her friend. A friend she's seen and hung out with since she was five. Agni, she wasn't this anxious the last time they hung out, so why was it a sudden mental game to get the courage to knock on the door?

It definitely didn't have anything to do with the bouquet of flowers she was holding behind her.

She's given her plenty of things before. But there was something different this time and she didn't want to think more about the reason why.

"Know what? Fuck it." 

Shaking herself, she raised a hand to ring the doorbell, only to blink in suprise when it opened up before she could. 

"Mai! I thought it was you I heard muttering." Ty Lee’s smile was bright as she threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you came! I mean, I knew you said you were coming earlier but it's so good to see you!" 

Immediately, Mai felt herself relax, wondering why she was ever nervous in the first place. She always was able to do this, instantly make her feel safer, calmer. And now, maybe or maybe not was she her crush. 

When she pulled away, she smiled at her softly. "Hey, Ty. I brought you something." 

Mai brought her arm from behind her, displaying the cause of her earlier anxiety. 

"Oh..." Ty Lee's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. "They're so pretty..." 

Her gaze shifted to Mai's and her heart started to beat harder at the wonder in them. "You like them?" 

"Oh, absolutely!" Her hands slowly reached out to take the present, and Mai swore her eyes were glittering. "I love them."

A blush started creeping its way up her cheeks and she quickly glanced away, but the smile remained on her lips. A couple of days ago, they were roaming through a flower shop Ty Lee dragged her to. It was one that had recently opened up and her friend had been itching all week to check it out. 

Immediately, Ty Lee fell in love with a certain kind, something that was specifically unique to the shop. Mai knew not much about flowers but she couldn't get it out of her head how excited her friend was. It was like she was glowing and so spirit damned beautiful admiring them. Mai wanted to see all that again.

The flower shop clerk remembered her and how much Ty Lee gushed over the flowers and gave her a discount on it. Even said something about how she had more sense than any men brought into the store by their girlfriend. She wasn't exactly sure what they meant by that but didn't bother correcting them.

"I'm glad you do." Following her as she stepped aside, she watched as her friend grabbed a vase as she kept mentioning how much she liked it.

"Oh! Movie!" Once she placed the flowers carefully in its new home, Ty Lee spun on her heels. "Go pick out a movie and I'll make us some snacks."

"No," her heart softening, she shrugged up her jacket and placed it on one of the chairs. Rolling up her sleeve, Mai gave another smile. "Let's do it together."

_ Plumeria and Gerbera _


	2. Gifts

"So, close your eyes."

Mai stared for a moment longer, a perfectly trimmed brow raised.

"Come on," Ty Lee rolled her eyes but the smile was still dancing on her lips. "Seriously. Close 'em for me."

Still, Mai eyed her suspiciously. "This isn't like the time you placed a bunny-hamster in my hands, right?"

"Nope! Though," the other woman sighed and shook her head. "Tiffany wouldn't let me near her for a week since you did that."

It wasn't completely her fault. She had no idea Ty Lee would put the small animal on her hands and she did the thing she could think of at the time. "I told you holding small creatures gives me the jeebies. I gotta work myself up to it."

"Well, this time, it's not an animal. I promise!" She added when Mai still had her eyes opened. With one finally wary glance, Mai followed her instructions and dutifully held her hands out. 

There was a moment of rustling before something was placed into her palms. She was tempted to peek and she was about to when Ty Lee patted her cheek and tsked.

"Nuh-uh, no peeking."

"I haven't even opened my eyes," the taller woman muttered, rolling her eyes but stopped when she realized her friend wouldn't have seen it.

"I just know you." And there was that sweet giggle that always had Mai's heart speeding up a bit. "But you can look now!"

Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking down at the box in her hands with something akin to confusion. "What is this, Ty?"

"Don't just stare at it! Opened it!" She was doing that little excited bounce she does and Mai forced herself not to stare too long. 

Picking it up to inspect it closer, her brows furrowed when she noticed that the box had no writing or any indication of what it contained inside. Setting it down on her lap, she lifted the top, nearly dropping it in her shock.

"Ty…" she slowly reached into the box, her eyes moving back towards the other woman. "Why…?"

Her smile was bright, so bright that stars dimmed in contrast to its beauty and Mai's heart squeezed with her growing affection for her. "It's midnight, Mai."

"Midnight?" Confused, she pulled out the gift and turned it over in her hands, marveling at it's design. It was beautiful and something she always wanted but she doesn't remember ever telling Ty Lee about it. "How'd you know I always wanted some rollerblades?

There was that giggle again. "I know you, babes."

When she leaned over and pressed her lips against her cheek in a soft, lingering kiss, Mai swore she stole more of her heart as she pulled away.

"Happy birthday, silly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i do this right? lmaoo♡


	3. Painting

“I’ve never been to the carnival.”

Ty Lee’s jaw dropped at that but Mai only shrugged. Her parents weren’t the best at taking her anywhere when she was younger and by the time she could take herself to places, she had lost interest.

Or more like there were just  _ too  _ many places to explore and being overwhelmed by options meant she didn’t go anywhere. 

“That’s it,” Ty Lee clapped her hands, a fiery glint in her eyes that took her breath away. “I hope you weren’t planning on doing anything today because we’re going to do everything there.”

“Everything?”

“ _ Everything. _ ”

If it meant she could hang out with her longer, Mai was down for anything. It was a spur of the moment trip -- Ty Lee found out the carnival was in town and the next thing Mai knew, she was being forced out of her bed and into her car. 

“Is the food there great at least?”

“One of a kind, deary. Though,” she scrunched her nose and Mai forced her eyes to stay on the road. “I would steer clear away from the hotdogs. You’ll thank me later.”

“I will take your word for it,” she mused, taking the final turn into the place, surprised to see how big it actually was. “Does it come here every year?”

“As far as I know, yup! Gosh, I haven’t gone to one in  _ forever.  _ Hurry up and park, I’m dying to show you the rides.” She was bouncing in her seat, her smile contagious and Mai felt her own lips mirroring it. 

“Yes, ma’am,” rolling her eyes, the taller woman parked her car in the closest space she could find and before she could even park, her crush was already hopping out of the car. She made a bee-line to the driver’s side and opened the door.

“Come on, come  _ on.  _ Oh, we have to win one of those big stuffies!”

“Okay, okay.” Usually, Mai didn’t like being told what to do or to be dragged around but when Ty Lee hooked her arm around hers, she couldn’t find an ounce of anything but affection in her. Locking the car, they walked over to the entrance and Mai thought all of the things she put up with when she was younger might have been worth it to see the way Ty Lee lit up at the sight of all the booths and rides.

As they made their way through the crowd, a sign caught Mai’s attention. “Huh, they also have face painting?”

“Oh, I was wondering where that was! I usually get a butterfly or sometimes a skull. What have you gotten before?” She looked up at her with those bright grey eyes and she found it hard to swallow the lump in her throat.

“I haven’t, uh, I never got it done before.”

“Then we have found our first activity! Come on!” 

She shook her head fondly, listening to the ideas she had about what to get this time.

“Why don’t we get something matching?” Mai brought up, wondering if it was a bit corny to suggest such a thing. But when Ty Lee gasped and agreed that it was a perfect idea, she felt silly for thinking so.

She let her pick what they should get and she wasn’t worried about how it would look at her. Not when after the artist was done, she had asked to take our photos.

“Such cuties,” they had cooed and if her face wasn’t already painted red, Mai was sure her blush would have been noticeable.

_ Sun and Dragons _

_ Our love is just as fiery. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me being a day late. will update the next part later tho!

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorite non-canon ships


End file.
